1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electro-optical devices and more particularly to electro-optical measurement systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The optical resolution achievable with prior art electro-optical systems is limited primarily by optical-diffraction relations in both fabrication and readout of reference reticle patterns.